Unstable
by Acheron's Akribos
Summary: Iruka never knows just who will return home to him when his lover goes on a mission. Would it be his porn-loving Kakashi or his alter ego the cold ruthless Hound?


**A/N: After a long hiatus and then just reading and favoriting with some reviews…I'M BACK! Haven't written fanfiction in a LONG time. My computer crashed when my hiatus started and I lost EVERYTHING. Then real life decided to kick me in the face. But this idea for two…or is it three…of my favorite shinobi wouldn't leave me alone so here you have it. Oh, and I took some liberties with Kotetsu and Izumo and I hate writing Gai… -_- Just can't seem to get him quite right. R & R and enjoy!**

**WARNING: Rated M for a reason. Which means light smut. Man on the man lurve.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of it's Characters yadda yadda yadda. Even if you tried to sue me you gotta get in line. And that line stretches to Pluto so…good luck. O_o**

Iruka grunted in annoyance at the mission report in front of him and with a green pen Gai had…gifted him with…proceeded to make large obnoxious circles around the places that were incorrect. He had to admit though; it was a break from red and did write quite well. The Jounin before him winced with every scratch of that pen.

"Go fix the indicated areas please," the scary Chuunin said with a smile.

A quick nod of the head and he went to join the rest around the table re-writing their reports. The recently appointed Jounin noticed that not one of the many around the table complained.

He balked at the site of the great Copy-Nin sitting there; a muddy torn report sitting next to him as he copied the information on a pristine piece of paper. This Chuunin must be something special if even the porn-reading shinobi was actually re-doing his report.

Quickly but neatly re-doing his own, he scrambled to turn it in, offered an apology to the smiling brunette, and took his new mission without complaint.

Izumo held back a snort of laughter, but Kotetsu couldn't contain himself and started laughing uproariously.

"Ah, I love new naïve Jounin. Good thing he caught you on a good day huh, Iruka," Kotetsu teased.

The shinobi in question merely shrugged. "If he'd filled it out properly the first time we wouldn't have a problem. Ah Gai, welcome back," Iruka greeted the green-clad ninja.

"My Dearest Iruka-Sensei," Gai boomed, flashing his signature smile and thumbs-up. "Here is my Most Youthful and All Important mission report."

Iruka blinked rapidly at the sparkles that dazzled his eyes before a genuine smile reached his lips. Gai's reports were always perfect. "Thank you Gai. I hear that you are thinking of taking on another Genin team this year?"

"Indeed! My Beloved students have grown into Youthful adults and have gone to Carve their own Destiny's." This was said with 'Manly Tears' and a setting sun, seagulls cawing in the distance.

Iruka felt his eye twitch, causing the crowd at the table to scribble faster. "I will make sure to give you a team full of…ahem…youthfulness… Now if you would please step aside I have work to do. Thank you for your hard work."

Even the overt eccentric Gai knew when not to press the teacher and took his leave. Slowly the rest of the shinobi came up to give their now correct report. Only Kakashi was left at the table, his report done and sitting in front of him.

For once his porn was tucked safely in his back pouch, coal-black eye trained on a certain brown haired Chuunin. If Iruka noticed the stare he didn't show it as he worked meticulously.

The two other desk workers, however, took notice and began gossiping amongst themselves. The two were often a hot topic for the gossip mongers. They didn't understand how their relationship worked. Their ranks were eons apart, as were their skills.

Kakashi was a lazy but powerful porn reading pervert. He would be late to his own funeral. As a Jounin he was mentally unstable. It seemed all of them were slightly unhinged. Like small children or animals they liked shiny objects and were easily bored and easily amused.

Iruka was a hard-working straight-laced teacher. Ever punctual, he would probably have his funeral arrangements already planned. Maybe even a casket picked out just in case. Yes he ranked in as a Chuunin, but he was one of few that could make even an Anbu rethink turning in a bad mission report. His temper was well known throughout the entire village, maybe even whispered about in others.

But, they speculated, maybe that's was they both needed. Iruka needed someone to take care of since his students left him to become fine shinobi; Kakashi needed someone to ground him in his instability.

A loud sigh of fatigue came from Iruka as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Kakashi, my shifts almost over, bring your report over here."

That eye slipped into its inverted U before he stood to bring said report over. "Here, Ruka-Ru," he said softly allowing the paper to slip between his fingers.

Iruka snatch it out of mid air with a faint blush accenting his scar. "Don't call me that," he muttered over his friends snickering.

"What about Ru-Ru," the sharingan-wielder teased, leaning forward slightly.

Snarling in a very Inuzuka-like manner he stamped the report firmly. "No."

Kakashi leaned closer, eye full of mischief. "Really? You didn't have any complaints last night when—"

"You finish that sentence, Kakashi Hatake, and you'll be couch bound for three weeks. Mission time not included," Iruka added cruelly.

"So, Iruka-kun, are you ready to go home," Kakashi asked politely, inverted U back in place.

A curt nod was his only answer and with a muttered farewell Iruka stalked out of the mission room, Kakashi trailing behind obediently.

The two Chuunin held it in until the door closed, only then did their loud gut-splitting laughter fill the empty room.

"I'm so glad that our relationship isn't so complicated," Izumo stated once their laughter died down.

"Yeah, they've both got their hands full," Kotetsu agreed.

The bandaged ninja leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on Izumo's lips. Checking that they were alone he brushed the large lock of hair out of his face. The eye behind that hair was scarred and an unseeing milky white. With a soft smile he gently kissed the skin just under it before carefully covering it once more.

Not a lot of people knew about this handicap, and they kept it that way. He'd lost its sight when they were mere kids in a training accident. One that Kotetsu would spend his entire life making up to him.

"C'mon lets finish up. Our relief will be here soon."

With a smile and a quick nod of agreement, Izumo threw himself into his paperwork.

**Scene Shift**

Iruka barely made it in the front door of his apartment before Kakashi had yanked his mask down and proceeded to maul his exposed neck. He tilted his head to give the Jounin better access, shutting the front door with his foot in the process.

"No marks," Iruka warned as he felt teeth. "I have to teach tomorrow."

"Yes, Sensei," Kakashi muttered huskily, causing his partner to shiver.

A small gasp escaped past parted lips as he was pushed against the wall. Impatient as his partner, Iruka quickly yanked off their vests. Hitai-ate's went next, followed by Iruka's hair tie.

Not one to be outdone, Iruka slid his hands under his lover's shirt to lightly scratch at the exposed skin. An appreciative hum was the only warning he got before he was bodily picked up. Before he could blink he was being tossed on the bed, a shirtless Kakashi above him.

Quiet amused laughter slipped past his lips before he yanked his own shirt off. "Crazy Jounin," he laughed before claiming those thin lips in a scorching kiss.

"Temperamental Chuunin," the silver haired man teased back between kisses.

Grinning, Iruka pushed at his shoulders so he was on top. He knew Kakashi let him do it, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Kakashi had managed to get both of their pants off during the roll. A now very hard Little Kakashi was prodding at him.

He slipped his own fingers into his mouth, shivering as the sharingan fixated on him. Iruka would never admit it, but having that powerful eye on him recording his every move turned him on.

Kakashi watched as Iruka prepped himself with a hungry look. He recorded his little vixen in these moments for long cold missions when he had to do without. What Iruka didn't know was that he also recorded him doing mundane tasks. Little things like cooking, folding laundry, watching his favorite movies, and even reading his favorite books. He was hopelessly in love with this man before him. So much it scared him sometimes.

He was cut short of his musings and ogling as Iruka slid himself onto his erect member. He hissed air in between his teeth as that tight heat engulfed him.

A smug smile lifted Iruka's lips as he adjusted. "Are you alright Kashi," he purred, leaning down to lick at the scar that bisected that wonderful eye.

Yelping loudly as his world tilted, Iruka suddenly found himself staring up at the sharingan user.

A lecherous smirk slipped across thin lips. "Perfect. Ru-Ru. Just. Perfect." He accented his words with sharp thrusts, a wolfish smile gracing his lips at the little sounds Iruka made.

Neither lasted long, Kakashi recording Iruka up until his climax, then quickly shutting his eyes for his own.

They lay together in bliss for a few minutes before an insistent tapping on the window caused them both to groan in exasperation. It was a summons for Kakashi. And from the kind of bird both could tell it was for Hound.

Kakashi reached up to open the window, allowing the hawk to land on his forearm. He took the small blank scroll off of its leg before letting it fly out the window.

With a sigh Iruka slowly made his way into the bathroom to clean up and get a wash cloth for Kakashi.

Once his lover was gone, Kakashi bit his thumb and smeared blood on the paper, allowing kanji to form. He quickly read it then used a small fire jutsu to destroy it. It was indeed for Hound. Assassination. And this mission was going to be a long one.

Hearing the water turning on, he stood and went to join Iruka in the shower. Maybe he could talk him into round two. After all he was going to be gone for a long time.

**Scene Shift**

A loud sigh broke the silence in Iruka's apartment; the red correcting pen falling from limp fingers. His mind was far from his grading. It decided to stray to the now-gone-ten-days Jounin.

Rain always made him melancholy and the slight drizzle that had hit on his way home was now a downpour. Lightning lit up the sky, causing the Chuunin to wince bodily. He knew Kakashi was in his glory if he was in the storm. He often found him on his roof, face turned to the sky, in this kind of weather. It was one of many quirks he couldn't help but find irresistible.

Carmel colored hands reached up to remove hitai-ate and hair tie before allowing chocolate locks to fall. Iruka fell back onto the carpeted floor, gaze focused on the ceiling. Lids fell involuntarily as his tense body relaxed. His last thought was who would return home to him this time.

Iruka woke to a loud boom of thunder. Wincing as the large scar on his back twinged in protest he sat up slowly, grasping the table for support. Like most bad old wounds it acted up when it got damp. Maybe if Kakashi came home he would be willing to rub out the ache.

Standing to his full height he slunk into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Day off or not he had a routine he followed religiously. Maybe if the rain died off he'd go visit his parents. Yanking his hair back into it's ponytail he yanked out bowls and ingredients to make fruit oatmeal.

His only warning that someone was in his apartment was the slight creak of the window opening. Ninja gloves blocked the shuriken thrown from their hiding space under the counter.

Iruka whipped around, kunai in hand, relaxing only when the familiar Anbu mask stared back at him. "Sorry," he apologized with a smile. "Welcome home. I'm making oatmeal if you'd like some."

The brown haired man waited anxiously for the masked nin's reply. It would let him know just who had come home to him after whatever gruesome mission the Hokage had sent him on.

A gloved hand reached up to remove the porcelain and set it on the kitchen table. Wet silver hair hid those eyes from his, but the turned down mouth gave him a hint. With a sigh a long-fingered pale hand came up to brush the unruly mane back. The eye that pinned Iruka to the spot was cold and unfeeling.

"Oatmeal is fine, Iruka," Hound muttered, walking past the Chuunin and into the bedroom.

Biting his lip in frustration, Iruka returned to the pot on the stove. Hound was back. While he wanted nothing to go in there and hold him, Hound would not appreciate being coddled.

Hound returned just as Iruka was setting the bowls down on the table. He gave him a quick nod of thanks before he began eating.

Iruka absentmindedly ate the food before him, his eyes glued to the quiet being before him. He never quite knew how to handle Hound. His porn-loving sometimes childish and quirky Kakashi he could handle fine. No need for instructions. Hound, however, came with a thousand page manual and it was in dialect he had no clue how to translate.

He understood Kakashi's need to have Hound. If he didn't his fun-loving man would have gone insane long ago. Iruka had stumbled upon a mission report by accident that had made him physically ill. Even now he shuddered at what had to be done for the safety of the village.

"Iruka."

Said nin jumped at the sharpness of that tone. His eyes lifted from where they'd strayed to the bowl before him to meet that cold eye.

"I can hear you over thinking something. What is it?"

"Ah, nothing."

He closed his eyes in a smile, scratching at the scar on his face. When he opened his eyes once again he gasped softly at the swirling sharingan that met him.

"Tell me." That voice left no room for argument.

"I was just thinking how different you and Kakashi are. How complicated you seem to be. Kind of like a large manual in a different language. And how he needs you. I once accidentally read an Anbu report. It was bad. I-"

"Stop. That's enough."

The sharingan closed, releasing Iruka.

A flush of anger crept into Iruka's face, his eye twitching. He could feel the headache already. "You ever do that again, Anbu or not, and I'll hang you from a tree in the forest of death. I know you know what I'm capable of."

"Of course I do."

Hound resumed eating calmly, causing Iruka's temper to rise further. With a low growl he took his dishes to the sink. Sometimes he didn't know who aggravated him worse, Hound or Kakashi.

Another set of dishes was placed in the sink before Hound moved into the tiny living room. The clanking of dishes was the only noise in the apartment. In his anger Iruka managed to break a bowl in the sink, cursing loudly as a shard nicked his finger.

Snarling under his breath he quickly gathered the remaining pieces and dumped them in the trash. Ignoring the stinging in his finger he quickly finished the dishes and headed into the living room. He balked at the sight of Hound sprawled on his small couch, limbs flung awkwardly over the side.

His anger quickly faded as a small smile slipped across his lips. He made sure his bare feet made slapping noises on the hard floor as he approached. That lone eye blinked up at him in annoyance.

"Go to bed, you're going to regret sleeping like that." A tan hand lifted to run through the still damp locks of silver. Hound allowed him to do it, maybe as a small unspoken apology for earlier.

"Are you coming back to bed," Hound questioned in a bored tone.

Iruka, however, wasn't fooled. While Hound was complicated, inside he still shared many of Kakashi's traits.

"I would but I don't think my back would like it very much," he said in apology.

A pale hand lifted to rest on his hip, turning him so his back faced Hound. Without needing to be told his shirt was yanked off, revealing the scar left by Mizuki's large shuriken. Talented fingers gently prodded the flesh and pushed chakra into it, causing a moan to escape past Iruka's lips.

A pair of warm lips placed a firm kiss in the center of Iruka's back. "Come to bed and make me forget," Hound asked, slipping arms around his lover's waist. "Hold me like you do Kakashi. Like you love me."

Iruka turned slowly in those long arms before gently placing his hands on bony shoulders. "I do love you Hound. Maybe more than I love Kakashi. If for no other reason because you need it more than he does. He has me, his Jounin friends, his team… Who do you turn to?"

Those bi-colored eyes lifted to meet his, the sharingan dormant. "Say it again," he demanded.

A soft smile lit up Iruka's face as he lifted a hand to gently cup Hound's face. "I love you, Hound. Come to bed. When's the last time you slept?"

His eyes shifted away from that warm gaze. "I wanted to get home to you," he admitted grudgingly.

Chuckling softly, Iruka lifted then led Hound to the bedroom, never releasing his hand. He allowed the Anbu to settle under the covers before joining him.

Hound lifted a hand to swipe a well-worn book off of the small nightstand. Tucking Iruka under his arm he held it out so they both could read it. While Kakashi loved his porn, Hound loved his classic literature. It was their little secret that no one else knew about.

Iruka laid his head on Hounds chest, content to listen to his heartbeat and read along.

After three minutes and no page turning, the Chuunin looked up to find his lover gazing back at him.

"The love Kakashi has for you is the same as mine." With that one sentence Hound returned to reading the literature in front of him.

Iruka felt his heart swell with love at that statement. That was as close as Hound would get to saying he loved him. It was all Iruka needed. He knew when Hound was ready to retreat back into the recess of Kakashi's mind, he would leave him with all of these memories. Iruka planned on giving Hound something more to keep him warm on missions as well. But that could wait till later. For now he was content to snuggle with the Anbu.

Was it strange that he loved two personalities that co-habited the same body? Of course it was. But then again, Chuunin _was_ merely one rank away from Jounin. And everyone knew all Jounin were a little unstable.

The End


End file.
